Evidencias de la humanidad de Sephiroth
by Kaeris.Von.Kaze
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Una serie de oneshots/drabbles que basicamente muestran que Sephiroth es tan humano como tu y como yo. La mayoría de ellos serán humorísticos y todos son antes de Nibelheim.
1. Diafragma Saltarin

Como ya he puesto esta historia no me pertenece, le pertenece a la gran _Dantesdarkqueen_, titulada originalmente como _Evidence of Sephiroth's Humanity_, es por ello que desde **Summary** en adelante deben pensar que es ella quien narra la historia, sólo que yo la pongo en español. Así mismo, traté de hacer la traducción lo más exacta y/o precisa sin sonar como uno de esos programas traductores, pero si encuentran que algo suena raro y tienen una mejor forma de expresarlo en su país, no duden en hacermelo saber. Otra cosa que cabe mencionar es que yo sólo he jugado el juego en inglés, es por eso que no conozco los equivalentes de los nombres, magias y objetos en español. Finalmente disculpenme por los acentos que soy un poco perezosa en colocarlos, y algunas otras reglas gramaticales que he olvidado gracias al uso intensivo del inglés. ¡Disfruten!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Summary: **Ponte a pensar sobre ello. ¿Cómo era Seph antes de Nibelheim? ¿Alguna vez estuvo enfermo, tuvo resacas, vendedores quienes no podian dejarlo en paz? Bien ¡puedes apostar tus p**** botas a que si! Es por ello que este fanfic, el cual eventualmente se convertirá en una serie de oneshots/drabbles, ha nacido. Prueba de que Sephiroth es, sin lugar a dudas, ¡tan humano como tu y como yo!

**Disclaimer: **Déjame echar un rápido vistazo. Hmmm... Nope, aun no me pertenecen ni Final Fantasy VII ni Sephiroth. El me visita de vez en cuando, pero no me pertenece. A decir verdad, tampoco creo que Square Enix lo haga. Ellos solo dicen que asi es. Y… ¡por favor, por favor, por favor! ¡No intenten cazarme o matarme por poner esta particular imagen mental en su cabeza!

Diafragma Saltarín

"¡Hic!"

"Hey Seph, ¿Qué pasa?" Zack asomó su cabeza a través de la puerta del General, con la usualmente amistosa sonrisa en su cara.

"Nada – ¡hic! – Zack. Absolutamente – ¡hic! – nada."

El joven SOLDIER adentró el resto de su cuerpo a la oficina, mientras una expresión de confusión reemplazaba la sonrisa. "¿Tienes hipo?"

"¡No!" Sephiroth cogió su botella de agua y tomó un buen trago, y casi se ahogó cuando su diafragma escogió ese momento exacto para volver a contraerse.

Zack sonrió maléficamente. "Si tienes."

"No, yo – ¡hic! – no tengo." El peli-plateado gruñó y forzó a sus labios a permanecer cerrados justo cuando otro hipo saltaba desde sus pulmones. "¡los Generales no– ¡hic! – tienen – ¡hic! – hipo! ¡Hic!"

"¿Entonces como le llamas a eso?"

El inhaló con aire orgulloso. "Un caso de – ¡hic! – un diafragma que es– hic! – demasiado activo."

"En otras palabras, hipo."

"¡No es – hic! – hipo!" Sephiroth protestó tercamente.

"Haz lo que quieras, Seph." Zack se encogió de hombros y se encaminó fuera de la oficina. "Traeré el resto del papeleo después, cuando me haga el tiempo para trabajar en el."

Sephiroth frunció el ceño e indicó a sus propias montañas de papeleo. "¿Es que acaso – ¡hic! – no tengo – ¡hic! – demasiados que revisar – ¡hic! – y firmar?"  
"No es mi problema."

Sephiroth consideró el lanzarle un Bolt1 al trasero de Zack como represalia por sus burlas (normalmente a el no le importaban sus burlas pero hoy no estaba de ánimo), pero decidió que mejor no. Su pecho y zona abdominal dolían demasiado como para hacer algo más que sentarse, coger y firmar en ese momento.

Sephiroth _odiaba _tener hipo. Odiaba sentir su diafragma saltar como un pescado recién capturado. Siempre dolía infernalmente los primeros segundos. Fulminó al área culpable de su torso con su mirada y le ordenó silenciosamente el cesar su vigoroso motín y regresar a sólo regular su respiración.

El diafragma no estaba con ganas de cooperar. Su hipo continuó sin disminuir en lo más mínimo. El General gruñó y regresó a firmar su nombre sobre las líneas punteadas de las montañas de papeleo.

Zack repentinamente reapareció en la entrada, justo cuando su hipo había comenzado a desaparecer. "Hey Seph, aquí están los papeles que te prometí."

"¿Qué? ¿Ya lo terminaste tan rápido?" Sephiroth tomó aquellos papeles y los examinó. "Gracias, Zack. Eso creo."  
Pero Zack no había escuchado a su superior. El se encontraba mirando a algo fijamente por sobre el hombro de Sephiroth, con sus ojos violetas abiertos de par en par por el shock. Y entonces estalló en risa. El General lo fulminó con la mirada.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Seph, yo no me daría la vuelta si fuera tu."

"¿Por qué no?" Giró su silla y dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando quedó casi cara a cara con lo que parecía ser un regordete y rosado gusano. Su silla se inclinó hacia atrás, volcando al General sobre el suelo y golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio, lo que le permitía obtener una mejor vista del monstruo que se encontraba actualmente colgando fuera de su ventana.

Palmer estaba colgando de una cuerda, completamente desnudo, sonriéndole avergonzadamente a los dos SOLDIERs.

"Supongo que Palmer le metió mano otra vez a Scarlet. Ella lo amenazó con colgarlo desnudo si el volvía a tocar su trasero de nuevo," Zack rió. "aun así, cualquiera podría pensar que ella pudo haber conseguido una cuerda más larga, ¿no es así, Seph?"

No hubo respuesta desde el otro lado del escritorio.

"¿Seph?" Zack se dirigió al otro lado del escritorio y se puso en cuclillas al lado de su superior y amigo, quien estaba mirando fijamente al gordo y desnudo substituto de piñata fuera de su ventana. "Hey Seph, ¿estás bien?"

Sephiroth abrió su boca para contestar. "¡Hic! ¡Hic! ¡Hic! ¡Hic! ¡Hic! ¡Hic!..."


	2. Jarabe para la tos más Mako es igual

**Summary: **Ponte a pensar sobre ello. ¿Cómo era Seph antes de Nibelheim? ¿Alguna vez estuvo enfermo, tuvo resacas, vendedores quienes no podian dejarlo en paz? Bien ¡puedes apostar tus p**** botas a que si! Es por ello que este fanfic, el cual eventualmente se convertirá en una serie de oneshots/drabbles, ha nacido. Prueba de que Sephiroth es, sin lugar a dudas, ¡tan humano como tu y como yo!

**Disclaimer: **Déjame echar un rápido vistazo. Hmmm... Nope, aun no me pertenecen ni Final Fantasy VII ni Sephiroth. El me visita de vez en cuando, pero no me pertenece. A decir verdad, tampoco creo que Square Enix lo haga. Ellos solo dicen que asi es.

Medicina para el resfriado más mako es igual a…

"¡Hey Seph! ¿Quieres ir a almorzar fuera?" Zack preguntó, tocando la puerta de la oficina del General. "La basura de la cafetería está inclusive peor que los otros días, y hay un nuevo café Wutainiense una calle más abajo. ¡Yo invito!"

No hubo respuesta alguna desde la oscurecida oficina.

"¿Seph? ¡Hey, Seph!" Zack giró la perilla y asomó la cabeza. "¿Estás ahí?"

Hubo un leve ruido desde bajo el escritorio.

Lleno de curiosidad ahora, el SOLDIER pelinegro se adentró a la oficina hacia el escritorio. "¿Seph?" Al no recibir respuesta, tocó la superficie del escritorio. Hubo un grito ahogado desde bajo la superficie. Zack echó un vistazo bajo el escritorio, pero no vió nada. Se enderezó, y se rascó la cabeza confundido. "Podría haber jurado que escuché algo ahí abajo…"

"¿Zack? ¿Eres tu?" La voz de Sephiroth susurró desde alguna parte bajo el escritorio.

"¿Seph? ¿Dónde diablos estas?"

Una de las cajoneras se abrió y un mini Sephiroth asomó su cabeza por sobre el canto de la cajonera. "¿Ellos ya se fueron?"

Muy anonadado como para preguntar el por qué Sephiroth estaba del porte de su antebrazo, y sin mencionar oculto en uno de sus cajones, Zack se puso en cuclillas al lado de la silla. "¿Quienes son _'ellos'?"_

"¡Ellos! ¡Esa gente que esta afuera para capturarme! ¡La gente que va a usarme para alimentar cactuars furiosos si me atrapan!" balbuceó el peliplateado.

"¿Y para que te querrían?" Preguntó Zack, dándose cuenta cuan roja estaba la nariz de su superior y cuan brillantes sus ojos parecían; también creyó escuchar a Sephiroth sorber su nariz.

"¡Porque yo sé sobre su plan maligno de robar nuestras almas inmortales para transformarlas en chocobos!"

Zack pellizcó el puente de su nariz y cerró los ojos. "¿Quien te dió el jarabe para la tos?"

Sephiroth sorbió de nuevo y se limpió con la manga. "Reno. ¿Por qué?"

"Por nada. Sólo busca un nuevo escondite antes de que ese hechizo Mini se acabe." Zack volvió a dejar el cajón cerrado, se paró y dejó la oficina dirigiéndose a la oficina de los Turks.

Reno debía saber que nunca, jamás se le debía dar a Sephiroth medicina para el resfriado. El Mako solía reaccionar a la medicina, causando demencia en el bebedor. Zack lo sabía muy bien; hace poco se había recuperado de un resfriado después de pasar varias horas colgando del cielo raso del gimnasio cuando había tomado Nyquil para detener sus estornudos.

Y porque Sephiroth tenia muuuucho más Mako en su cuerpo que Zack, significaba que el iba a estar básicamente loco por al menos unos pocos días.

"Voy a _matar _a Reno…"


End file.
